Wrath and Sky
by ThornyBloodRose
Summary: AU! FemTsuna/Xanxus Tsukihana goes on a trip to Italy with her dad and meets Xanxus. Upon returning to Japan they stay in secret communication until they meet again. How will everyone react when their secrets are exposed and more.
1. Chapter 1

Wrath and Sky

**(AN:** 'Thinking', _"Talking in Italian",_ "Talking in Japanese"**)**

Sawada Tsukihana, age 9, goes with her dad Sawada Iemitsu, to visit her grandfather in Italy. While there they attend a party but being a child in a room of adults is boring, so she runs off away from her dad's notice to find something fun to do. Wondering the halls, she comes across a boy roughly 4 or 5 years older than her glaring at a group of 5 young adults yelling in Italian words she did not yet know. One of the men noticed her and quickly grabbed her holding a knife to her throat, _"Give up and die or I'll kill the kid._" The boy, Xanxus, just snorts, _"Go ahead the brat is nothing to me." _

Getting angry at being held and not knowing what is going on Tsukihana bites down hard on the arm holding a knife to her throat. Once he drops her and the knife in pain, she quickly grabs it and turns on her attacker. _"You bitch," _yelled the man, but before he could say more, she made her move. With him distracted she stabs him in the groin area, hitting an artery in his thigh, turns and walks away towards Xanxus. "Never underestimate a girl," she said in Japanese as if it is the most common thing in the world.

Meanwhile, with the four other men distracted by watching a little girl kill the man, Xanxus quickly kills them then turns to the girl and demands also in Japanese after hearing her speak, "Who are you brat," but on the inside he was impressed with her. "Tsukihana, who are..." out of nowhere came Squalo interrupting her by shouting, _"VOI, where are you, asshole?"_, Xanxus just picks Tsukihana up and walks away saying,_ "Clean up the garbage, trash." "VOI, who's the brat?",_ Squalo asks but Xanxus just ignores him and walks away.

On the way back to the party Tsukihana looks up and asks, "Who are you onii-san?" He tells her his name and asks how she was able to kill the trash back there. Giggling she said, "don't tell anyone but I learned by watching someone at school fighting off adults..." signing she muttered "I hate school." At this Xanxus just raised an eyebrow and seeing this she explained, "If I don't pretend to be dumb the kids bully me worse than they do now and nobody likes me but I'm not dumb I'm really smart, but I don't want to upset mama more than I already do." Xanxus doesn't know what possessed him to say it but he did, "I like you Tsukihana." Looking up she asked, "Really?" All he did was grunt is affirmation making her smile. Again, not knowing what came over him he said, "Mine", at that she giggled again and said "Ok." They arrived back to the party where Xanxus sets Tsukihana down and she runs off to her dad after spotting him, waving to her new friend. Neither of them knowing that was the last they would be able to physically see each other for several years because the next morning she was on a plane back to Japan. Although that did not mean that they lost contact, they would write and call each other without anyone being none the wiser. Except for her grandpa that is after asking him for her new onii-san's contact information and asking him to keep it a secret before she left.

5 years later during the Ring Battle

During the battle for the Lighting Guardian before the Cervello could begin the fight the two sets of guardians were bickering with each other. Tsuna as her friends, or really everyone because everyone but her mama and Xanxus forgot her real name, called her was just watching everything in silence. This confused both her dad and Reborn, because to them she has only ever showed her damn self, who would always try to stop any conflicts that popped up. Meanwhile Xanxus watched as well but from his throne like chair on a higher area of the roof with his Guardians until the knife throwing trash said something he should not have, "What do you all see in her, she is weak unless you are all following her cause she can do nothing but spread her legs for you Shishishishi." This set off everyone on her side though some, Reborn, was able to hide it, as well as Xanxus, though he was less obvious. While her guardians were in an uproar Xanxus stood up slowly scowl on his face in rage and walked over to him before shooting him at point blank range with his flames of wrath and said, "Disgusting trash." Bel after a moment to collect himself got up and went back in line not daring to argue with his boss.

After this Xanxus and Tsukihana continue to stare at each other in silence despite the noise of the decima's Guardians and the quiet muttering of the Varia Guardians. Forgetting the danger of the field for the battle Tsukihana walks toward Xanxus as he jumps down onto the roof top from the platform and takes a single step towards her. She had made past the danger area just as a lightning bolt struck to the relief of her friends for her safety. Although, as she continued to walk towards Xanxus they started to scream and shout for her to get away from him, but she does not listen.

Looking at her now Xanxus can do nothing but see how much she has changed. She still had her brunette hair but unlike the uncontrollable mane it used to be, it was now long and curly down to her mid-back. Her eyes still the brown they were, but for the orange tint to it now that she had more control of her flames. Her body has developed and filled out to that of a young woman despite her being 14, but with still some room to grow and mature. As he was looking at her and seeing the changes in her she too saw how much he had grown.

**(AN: XanXus looks the same as in the anime)**

"Dame-Tsuna what is going on?" asked Reborn, but she just ignored him. Normally this would be a problem, but she just does not care at the moment. Xanxus though raised an eyebrow at the name in silent question. "Can I stop know, I'm tired of pretending?" she asked. In the background Tsukihana's dad asked, "What do you mean pretending Tuna-fishy?" But like always nobody cared what the idiot had to say. All Xanxus did was nod his head and smirk at the fact he was the only one to know the truth about who she truly was, not to mention that she asked for him permission before asking to reveal the truth, "You are not trash." This shocked anyone who knew of him for he was known to call everyone "trash." Meanwhile, she turned around to face her friends and family with standing straight and her back against his chest getting angry growls from her Guardians, except Lambo, and her dad. Xanxus lifted one of his arms and wrapped it around her waist, turned his head to look at Iemitsu, and smirked even wider. Leaning into the embrace she answered Reborn, "I am done being someone I'm not, just like I'm done being every bodies punching bag." At that Reborn only asked "Then who are you?" while Xanxus growled, tightened his hold on her, and demanded, "Who touched you?"

Once again ignoring Reborn causing an angry tick mark to form on his forehead, not that anyone could see it under his fedora, she answered Xanxus instead. "It's fine now, Kyoya-nii took care of them for me, not only is he my Cloud Guardian but he is like a big brother to me despite being what he calls an Omnivore." This statement shocked her friends, because they knew exactly how Hibari-san is, she said something that would get her 'Bitten to Death' by the demon prefect, 1) she called him by his first name without permission to their knowledge, and 2) he supposedly called her 'Omnivore'. To the groups knowledge everyone are herbivores except for the few carnivores.

"I don't care, trash touched what is mine, and make no mistake you are mine." Xanxus growled in her ear, but still everyone was able to hear him, sending shivers down her spine. Surprisingly it went unnoticed by everyone, even Reborn, in their shock except Xanxus who was holding her and could feel it. It was quiet after that until Gokudera shouted, "She's not yours." At this XanXus turned his away from Tsukihana to the loud trash and just raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Having had enough with being ignored Iemitsu yelled, "ENOUGH, Xanxus release my daughter, Tuna-fishy what did you mean by your done pretending?" Begrudgingly agreeing with the idiot Reborn says, "Dame-Tsuna listen to Baka-Iemitsu." Sighing Tsukihana still in Xanxus's arms replies, "First stop calling be that ridiculous name, my name is Tsukihana the only reason people call me Tsuna or Dame-Tsuna is because everyone but Mama and Xanxus forgot my real name or just didn't care to learn it, or use it I assume in your case Reborn. Second what I mean is that I am not stupid on the contrary I am very intelligent. I had to pretend I was bad at everything to minimize myself as a threat to others in school, to make myself less of a target for the constant bullying. As a result, I am mainly verbally insulted instead of the physically which it taken care of for me when it does happen. Now normally I wouldn't care about others and follow Kyoya-nii's example but unfortunately it made Mama upset and she is the only adult I care about. As for Xanxus it is as he said." During her whole speech Reborn watched for any lie and found none so he said, "Until proven to me otherwise as your tutor you will be Dame-Tsukihana, as for him explain how you two even know each other."

"When I was young Iemitsu brought me to Italy, there was a boring party, so I slipped away to explore and came upon Xanxus in the middle of an assassination attempt on his life. The group of idiots saw me and one took me hostage, I didn't like it so I bit his hand that was holding a knife to me, took it, and stabbed him in the leg and killed him. After that Xanxus brought me back to the party and just before we left back to Japan grandpa gave me his number, so we stayed in contact, everything just went from there," said Tsukihana as if it was nothing. "VOI that brat was you!" Screamed Squalo in the background causing her to look up at him and reply, "Yup."

"Ma ma so what the ring game?" asked Yamamoto. At this Tsukihana turned back around to Xanxus wanting to hear his reply to her Rain Guardian, seeing the look in her face he released her, took a step back, and handed her his half of the sky ring stating for his Guardians to hear, "You are Decima and I lead Varia but you are mine so Vongola is mine through you." She smirks at him and states, "I am yours but Vongola is not until we are married, and you still have to take me to dinner first." Her smart mouth just causes him to laugh like a maniac while everyone else behind her just shivers in fear at the idea of Tsuna, or rather Tsukihana, married to the ruthless assassin.

After the rest of the rings are exchanged on Xanxus' orders and everyone starts to head home after the long night the only ones left are Tsukihana, Xanxus, and Reborn. "Since you lied to me your tort-tutoring tomorrow will be worse than before plus I need to see what you are really capable of Dame-Tsukihana." She just sweat drops and sighs knowing there is no arguing with him and turns to Xanxus, "Will you be sticking around for a little while?" He turns and starts to walk away "You'll see" is all he says before he is gone. With that the last two on the roof also head home for the night curios what he meant by that.

**(AN: Tell me what you all think about this by leaving a review and what should I have Xanxus do to surprise Tsukihana and her Guardians.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: **'Thinking', "_Talking in Italian",_ "Talking in Japanese"**)**

On the walk back to the house everything was the same as before until they got home and Reborn had her go to her room after dinner to do her homework. When she sat at her desk and got started not even thinking she started doing it as if she was still Dame-Tsuna, out of nowhere she got smacked on the back of the head with a Leon hammer. Turning around to look at her offender Tsukihana looked at Reborn, "What was that for?"

"You're doing it wrong if you don't want to be Dame-Tsuna anymore then prove it."

At his statement she blinked a few times just staring before turning back and looked at what she had done so far and realized her mistake. Now that everyone knew she could truly be herself, with renewed vigor she erased what she had done and started again doing it without holding herself back. Behind her Reborn just lowered his fedora and smirked thinking, 'Maybe this will be more interesting then I previously thought.' After she was finished, she handed it to Reborn to check over and to his surprise, although he didn't show it, it was all correct. Looking back at her he smirked again and said, "Good, now get ready for bed we have training tomorrow before school, a boss must always be punctual." With that he left the room so she could get changed and walked downstairs to talk to Nana. Seeing her in the living room talking to Bianchi he walks up them with a serious expression on his face "Maman can I talk to you alone." Without hesitation Bianchi gets up and goes to her room without a word. "Sure Reborn-kun."

Hopping up onto the couch and looking her in the eyes he came right out and said it, "Do you know why Tsukihana pretends to be Dame-Tsuna?" Looking surprised she replies, "What do you mean Reborn-kun." At her response he just sighed and told her everything about the bullying, her grades, everything concerning her. Well everything but the mafia stuff of course even he won't break the Omerta, though he is part of the Strongest Seven he knows not to cross the Vindice. Hearing the truth of her daughter's struggles she could do nothing but cry muttering how sorry she was. At this point in walked Iemitsu and stopped in his tracks at seeing his wife in tears, "What happened." Hearing her husband, she turned and ask, "Is it true, did you forget her name, are we such horrible parents to not realize how much our daughter has suffered."

"You're not a bad parent mama I just didn't want to see you cry anymore when I came home hurt from the bullies," turning to the stairs everyone saw Tsukihana, "You are the only one who was always there for me until Xanxus and Kyoya-nii came along, now I have Reborn and my friends too, so don't cry mama." Of course, being the idiot he was, Iemitsu and to add in his two cents by pouting and asking, "What about me Tuna-Fishy?"

Looking to the excuse of a man that was unfortunately her father she stared at him with a blank face and said in a bored voice, "What about you?" This caused him to flinch, but before he could say anything though she started speaking again. "You are just the man who comes by for a few days every few years to laze around and then leave making mama sad when you do leave." At this she turns and starts to walk back up the stairs but stops half-way and turns her head to look over her shoulder at the shocked face of Iemitsu to add the final nail in his coffin, "Reborn is more of a father figure to me then you are." Turning back and continuing her way up-stairs to her room she missed Iemitsu break down, this plus everything that happened earlier at the school all too much for him to take, the shock on her mama's face, and even the undisguised shock in Reborn's face. In all his life no one has said that they see him, the greatest hitman in the world, as their father figure. Although even in his shocked state Reborn couldn't help but think that they deserved every bit of what happened, even Nana, for putting his student through it. After the long and stressful day everyone had then quietly and solemnly went to their rooms for the night.

In the morning, despite the revelations of the night before, Reborn woke Tsukihana in the usual way for her morning training. True to his word Reborn worked her harder than before in order to better base line of her true skills and an idea of what direction to go from here. To his delight she was better than he was previously led to believe and would be easier to mold into a proper boss than his other student Baka-Dino. After training they headed back to the house for breakfast and to get ready for school. Even the walk to school was different for she walked with confidence, along the way she met up with her friends. Other than the sound of the city around them it was unusually quiet, her Rain and Storm Guardians just watched her not sure how to deal with the revelations of last night. Tsukihana just sighed and said, "I'm still me guys just stronger and smarter than you thought."

"Sorry Tsuna, I mean Tsukihana, it was just such a shock last night." Said Yamamoto.

Smiling she said, "If it makes it easier you can call me Tsuki." Yamamoto just smiled back and nodded his head.

"Juudaime is still Juudaime she is just more awesome than before." Content and happy everything is ok between them the three continue to school. Upon reaching the school gates everyone around stopped and stared as Dame-Tsuna walked up to the demon prefect. "Good Morning Kyoya-nii." At her words those who did not know blanched and watched waiting for the inevitable beating she would get for not only crowding him but even worse, calling him by his first name. All anyone could think about was 'I didn't think even Dame-Tsuna was this dumb, does she have a death wish?'

"Hn, no crowding Omnivore-Imoto" Backing up a set she said sorry and went on her way to class with her friends behind her. No one could believe what they saw and despite another warning from Hibari didn't move, for they were in shock, got bitten to death and sent to class. All day the only thing anyone talked about was what happened at the school gate. Any time her classmates saw her they would stare and gossip, by the time lunch came around Tsukihana gathered her friends and went up to the roof to try to escape.

This same pattern continued to go on for the rest of the week despite Gokudera's yelling to stop and the constant punishments from Hibari. Tsukihana was happy for the weekend even if she still had to train with Reborn every day, though she dreaded school come Monday. The small break from school gave her a chance to gather all, even Mukuro through the mental link with Chrome, her Guardians to explain what happened in her childhood and the reasons for her actions. She was beyond happy when everyone excepted the real her with no real issues.

During lunch on Monday before the group could head up to the roof everyone else in class ran to windows at one of the students shout to see what was going on, "Hey check it out a couple of limos just pulled up." Tsukihana just groaned and cursed in Italian wondering what Reborn was up to now but walked up to the window too. The few people around her in hearing distance that was not her friend gave her weird looks for talking in another language. At seeing the Varia exit the cars and walk up to Hibari standing in the middle of the courtyard she went as pale as a ghost in fear of the upcoming fight. Once in front of the prefect and seeing he had all eyes on him he gave a very evil smirk and called out for all to here, "Sawada Tsukihana get your ass over here."


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: **'Thinking',_ "Talking in Italian",_ "Talking in Japanese"**)**

At Xanxus' outburst Tsukihana was pale as a sheet of paper, slowly her classmates turned towards her at recognizing her last name. Down below in the courtyard Xanxus waits with a smirk on his face but looks back to Hibari when he starts speaking, "For crowding and disturbing the peace of Namimori I will bite you to death." Upon seeing the impending fight between her Cloud Guardian and her lover see looks to the class room door and thinks, 'If I take the stairs I may not make it in time to stop them', turning back to look out the window she considers her options, 'If I jump out the window I could be there immediately and being on the second floor, if I land just right I can make it without injury or having to use my flames'. Making her decision she opens the window and pushed off the screen. As she puts a hand on each side of the opening and a foot on the ledge someone quickly grabs her wrist hard and screams, "Are you insane, are you trying to kill yourself Dame-Tsuna." Looking at her assailant and trying to, unsuccessfully yank her hand back from them she loudly said, "Let me go I need to get down there to them."

Despite the fight going on between them both Hibari and Xanxus could hear her yell at someone. Now being who they are, they are both selfish possessive bastards of what they claim as theirs regardless of who they are to them. With the knowledge of where she is and that someone touched her, Xanxus growls and runs into the building with Hibari right behind him. Meanwhile his Guardians stay behind to talk amongst themselves. "Voi those brats are dead they laid hands on the shitty boss' girl." Next to Squalo, Lussuria askes, "Aren't you going to follow him Squalo-Chan?" Squalo just looks to him like he is an idiot, "Why would I want to stop him from dealing with idiots who were too stupid to touch the brat?" "Shishishi Stupid peasants."

Up in the classroom Gokudera pulls them off his boss screaming at everyone while Yamamoto stands in front of her for safety. "Leave Juudaime alone!" Someone else in class yelled back, "Not that we care, but you claim to be her friend and yet you were going to let her jump out the window and kill herself." Yamamoto responds, "Ma ma we are her friends besides a jump from that high won't kill her." People keep going back and forth at each other getting louder and louder until the door slams open and everything goes quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Breaking the silence Xanxus snarls and askes, "Who touched her?" At seeing her class too scared to speak Tsukihana pushes by everyone and walks up to Xanxus and Hibari as they enter just inside the door. "Xanxus what are you doing here?" Not willing to repeat himself he turned angry eyes to her and with a raised eyebrow waits for an answer. Sighing she just points to the poor victim and before Xanxus could move Hibari is already staking forward and says, "For harming my Imoto I will bite you too death." After letting her Guardian handle the idiot, she moves closer and puts her hand on Xanxus' arm to get his attention. Not even looking at her and still glaring at everyone he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her flush against him enlisting a deep blush from said girl.

Finally looking at the girl in his arms he leans down and kisses her fiercely letting everyone know exactly who she belongs to. After a minute they break apart with her out of breath and a smirk on his face seeing her like that because of him Xanxus said, "_We have a meeting with Nono and your dad about us and Vongola's future." _Catching on to the seriousness of the situation, and to the continued shock of her classmates, she responds in fluent Italian. "_When and where also I'm assuming with the others being down in the courtyard Guardians need to be in full attendance._ W_hy didn't Reborn tell me this morning. " _Nodding he informs her, "_He probably wanted to cause more chaos for entertainment. As for the meeting it will be at the hotel we are staying in, in about an hour." _Nodding herself she looks over to those present and said like the future boss she is "Meeting with grandpa, Gokudera call and inform Chrome to meet us there, Kyou-nii go get onii-san from class and meet us at the cars, we all need to go."

With a simple "Hn" Hibari is gone to do as asked while Gokudera pulls out his cell phone to make the call. Yamamoto gathers up their belongings and as a group walk out of the classroom and out of the building. "We're leaving trash." With that simple command from their boss the Varia, minus Xanxus, enter the front limo and her Guardians move to the third limo at her word. Finally, the two bosses enter the middle limo only to see Reborn already inside waiting. At seeing him all she could do was sigh and say, "Let's go and get this over with, the less time with Iemitsu the better." And with that they start to drive off to see what hell awaits them.

**(AN: Sorry everyone for the short chapter having a bit of writer's block, if anyone has any ideas that would be appreciated. Please leave a comment about what you all think. )**


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: **'Thinking', _"Taking in Italian"_, "Talking in Japanese"

**Sorry for the long absence, I started a new job working about 45 hours a week, so I have been busy, but I have not forgotten about my stories both current and future. Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and left a review.)**

During the entire thirty drive from the school to the hotel was taken in relative silence. In the first car Levi was grumbling about not being able to be with his precious boss, Bel playing with his knives and laughing his hiss like laugh, Mammon was quietly counting money, Lussuria was looking through a magazine, and finally Squalo was going over paperwork his boss should be doing instead. In the third car Hibari was siting as far away from the others as physically possible, Ryohei was looking out the window talking about how he "Extremely" had never been a limo with Gokudera yelling at him to shut up starting their normal fighting with Yamamoto just laughing. Though Gokudera was glad thee annoying cow want there. Finally, in the second car Reborn sat watching the couple with a calculating gaze thinking of many things while petting he beloved companion Leon. As for the main couple themselves Xanxus was laying on the long seat with his head on Tsukihana's lap resting but alert, Tsukihana herself was running her fingers through his hair careful not to dislodge the ever-present feathers in his hair.

As they pull up to the hotel the civilians on the street could do nothing but stare, after all how often does one see three limos in Namimori. Waiting for the cars to come to a stop, three hotel employees open the doors to welcome them, all three attendance too scared to finish at seeing the guests. Now between the Varia, Hibari, Gokudera, and most of all Xanxus it's no wonder normal citizens are scared. Also waiting at the door is Chrome Dokuro, but no Lambo. As the two groups enter the hotel and headed to the conference room everyone even the usually happy Yamamoto get serious expressions on their faces as Xanxus slams the doors open to his so-called father and the Idiot.

With Timoteo sitting at the head of the table, Ganache sitting to his right and Iemitsu to his left, and the rest of the ninth generation Guardians sitting after them. With a scowl on his face Xanxus sits at the other end of the table, usually he would prop his legs up on the table but this time he didn't. His Guardians other than Levi and Mammon sat on his right while Tsukihana's Guardians sat on his left. Levi stood behind his boss, Mammon on his shoulder, and finally Tsukihana herself walked toward Xanxus and was pulled to sit sideways in his lap so that both may still see everyone. Reborn though sat in the middle making sure there was an empty chair on both sides of him. Though he may be under contract with the ninth and training Dame-Tsuki, he was still technically neutral.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" screamed Iemitsu grinding his teeth in anger. Tsuki just looked him in the eye with a board expression and simply said, "No"

"What do you want old man?" demanded Xanxus though he did shoot is girl a smirk. This did not go by unnoticed by Timoteo.

"Xanxus I have been informed that not only have the ring battles have been canceled but about the two of you. Now would like to hear from you what is going on."

Here Tsuki turned her attention to her grandfather figure and tilted her head to the side in confusion and asked, "What do you mean grandpa you're the one who gave me his number to stay in contact with him after I went back to Japan and told me about him being frozen by you, because of you lying to him and leading him on by the way. I mean the whole cradle affair as you put it, was just to show you how weak and vulnerable Vongola had become, but mainly it was to try to get you to tell the truth and own up to your mistakes." Everyone just stared at her in shock, even Xanxus, that she would say this to his face. A look of pain crossed the ninth's face and looked down at the table in shame quietly saying, "Your right." Though with everyone in the room in quiet in shock everyone heard him.

At his word Xanxus' head snapped to look at him so fast, but she just continued, "As for your questions yes, the ring battles ended peacefully with me holding the sky ring." Here she raised her right hand to show said ring on her third finger. "As for us we are together, romantically, and if all works well, we will marry uniting the Vongola and making us stronger for it. At this Iemitsu could do nothing but sputter and faint at the idea of his little girl marrying Xanxus. From his spot Reborn could do nothing but smirk and lower his fedora over his eyes thinking, 'This will be fun, how much chaos can I cause for Baka-Iemitsu with these two.'

Sighing Timoteo stood, "Very well Tsukihana, you shall be the Vongola Decima, train well under Reborn. I will be checking in on you more often from now on. As for you Xanxus I am sorry for everything but know this if you hurt her there will be problems. Now we will be in Japan for a few more days before returning to Italy, but now as my official heir Tsukihana there will be some changes starting with the way things are in your school. I expect better grades now that we know how smart you truly are. Security inside the school is fine with your Cloud in control and outside you have Reborn and your friends. Stay safe, train and study well, but most importantly have fun and stay call me if you need anything." With that the ninth walked out shortly followed by his Guardians.

"Well this should be fun between this and what just happened at school things defiantly won't be boring," said Yamamoto.


End file.
